Thermal imaging enables the military to see through smoke and to fight at night as well as in the day. The thermal images correspond to the heat patterns of the viewed scene instead of the reflected light pattern that day optics use. In order to rapidly integrate this capability to the troop level, there is an ongoing requirement to provide low cost thermal sight training.
The use of heat-responsive sighting equipment requires special training, because the image presented by such a device is of a different character than that perceived with visible light. Accordingly, it is necessary to afford extensive night time-like practice to personnel who are expected to use such equipment, in order to develop their ability to detect targets and to recognize objects of the type at which they may have to fire in actual combat. For such training it is necessary to have targets which will simulate heat radiation patterns that realistically depict specific objects at which combat fire might be aimed.
Training practices in the past have employed infrared sources that range from the object itself to pyrotechnic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,212 employs electrically resistive material strategically placed on a form and energized to create an infrared signature that realistically simulates an object. U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,670 utilizes plywood construction with an internal heating source such as charcoal or kerosene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,599 teaches selective etching of a plate target to imitate the thermal signature of the simulated target.
All of the above cited patents are primarily concerned with actual weapons fire and/or range terrain engagement using full scale weaponry. While actual combat conditions are certainly the most useful for training, such conditions are also the most costly and most hazardous not only to targets but to personnel and equipment, as well. Further, each of the above calls for the use of actual thermal sights, even in a peaceful environment, and such sights are not inexpensive. Such training also requires transportation to a training area and in many cases tanks and crews which are extremely expensive.